Till the World Stops Spinning
by Unbreakable Silence
Summary: Basically, The Cullens make le band. This is a lovely third person telling of their first and only show. Sounds like fun, eh?


Hey! This is my first EVER fan-fic. I love constructive feedback as long as you don't be overly mean and cruel. The basic synopsis of this short story is (which is based on Twilight) the ever popular Cullens make a band and this is a third person telling of their one and only show. It's kind of told from the perspective of a narrator who doesn't know what's going on. So he doesn't know (Lame Spoiler Alert) That the Cullens are vampires and Bella(being human) is in love with Edward. So enjoy reading it, failing at that, leave witty feedback and tell me how to edit and change it so that you do enjoy it. Thanks in advance!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. Pay her, not me. Love her, not me. Thanks

* * *

Spot lights slowly increased in intensity till they lit the whole stage.

The sound of a heavy, distorted guitar rings, filling up the small club. There is a bronze haired god, legs apart, with a beautiful blue Gibson SG guitar hanging. His arm held up in the air, in the perfect power stance.

The drums start in. A heavy fast beat. Powerful, huge arms command the drum sticks, making them hit the skins at the perfect time, in perfect rythym, making the perfect beat. His black, shaggy hair tossing around, his perfect face showing underneath.

The small room is suddenly filled with bass. A simple, but beautiful bass line. The Bassists' dark brown hair, hanging ear length. His black Fender Bass slung low, as it should be. And much like every member of this band, he is beautiful, god like. His eyes are closed, in silent pleasure, enjoyment.

A small, pixie like girl with short black hair spiked in a hundred different directions steps up to the microphone. She is stunningly beautiful. A grin spreads ever so slowly across her face. She opens her delicate lips. "Hi! I'm Alice and we are The Vamps!" She giggles to herself, almost as if we are missing out on some hidden joke, "This song is called Take Flight." The guitar rips, snarls almost. The bronze haired god's fingers are a blur on the neck of his instrument. The sounds coming from the guitar are so complicated, so intense, yet so beautiful. He jumps in the air as he slams down one last power chord and let's it ring. The singer, Alice, starts to speak, not sing, not yet.

"You know I'm right. He'll never expect us to go where we say we're going. He'll never find me.. and we can be together forever. You know I'm right, so let's just...Take flight!" She sings the last lines, her voice soaring. The bass picks up tempo, the bassists' fingers are dancing on the fret board. The guitar snarls again, the drums are keeping the beat perfectly, bringing everything together.

The crowd of only about 200 is literally pulsing, jumping, swaying and waving. It's as if they was one being and it lives for the music. Everything is perfect, this is the best moment in these peoples lives. The one they will remember forever. It's the classic sitting around the fireplace when you're 73 years old telling your grandchildren a story,story. There is no doubt that everyone here will be telling this story when they are withered and old.

The song comes to a close, the crowd is going wild at this point. Screaming, and yelling. All for more. Alice, grinning like the rest of the band, leaps into the next song. With every word, every sound she makes the crowd responds. they move to the beat, jump to the guitar, groove to the bass and die for the lyrics, for the words. As the second song comes to a close, Alice closes her eyes in sheer enjoyment, in sheer pleasure. Her delicate lips open again.

" I hope you're all enjoying the show," The crowd cheers, she laughs, " I'd like to introduce the rest of the band." Lights go out except for a single spotlight on her, the rest of the room and stage is plunged into absolute darkness.

The click of a switch is heard. Another spotlight buzzes to life on the bronze hair god on guitar.

"Edward, rockin' the guitar." Edward strums a single, but hugely powerful chord. The crowd cheers. The light shuts off. Being replaced by one on the bassist, who has a smug grin. "Jasper, grooving on the bass." The light is again shut off, being replaced with on the drummer. "And finally, Emmett! Pounding the drums!" Emmett then proceeds to pound on the drums. All lights are killed. Darkness. Out of nothing, comes a guitar solo. One so amazing, it puts every other solo to shame. On the final note of the solo, Alice soars in, Jasper lays down a funky line, Emmett pounds the drums into submission in a gorgously beautiful way.

After the show, the crowd pours out, talking loudly that The Vamps are easily the best band ever and they can't wait for the next show. They can't wait till they are discovered. They will never be discovered though. This is the only show they will ever play, for a couple decades at any rate. The band is on stage packing up. A girl walks over to Edward, she is pretty in her own right but is very plain in comparison to her company. Edward smiles as she walks up.

"Did you have fun?" He asks as he takes her hand.

"Yes,"she smiles," you're very good at playing the guitar, that's hardly surprizing though. You're good at everything" She pulls her face into a pout, trying and failing to hide her underlying smile.

Edward bursts out laughing. He pulls her in and starts kissing her neck. Her forehead, her cheek, everything but her face, till finally, he pulls her into an embrace. Just watching you get the feeling of absolute and unshakable love. He would stop time for her. She would die for him. But they would never ever stop loving each other. For eternity, till the world stops spinning.


End file.
